Outrageous
by lizteroid
Summary: Oh, the famous shower scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One;**

**

* * *

**

The brunette stood in the bathroom looking to the Senior Field Agent who had invited himself in there with her while she had been showering. He only wanted to brush his teeth, he had said to her, but she knew it was something more than that, she wasn't born yesterday. She had been so naïve to not lock the door, though she hadn't thought it would be entirely necessary, however she had been awfully wrong and Anthony DiNozzo had entered the bathroom, while she was in there.

"How long have you been there?" she demanded an answer from him, immediately.

"Long enough to know you can't sing, and you haven't shaved your legs in a week." He smirked, thinking he was all so cool, standing in his boxer shorts, the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth until he decided to remove it to speak to Kate.

The brunette gave him a glare, and if looks could kill, Tony would have been six feet under a long while ago. She couldn't help but feel amused at some of the remarks Tony made though; he was correct. Kate hadn't had the time to shave her legs for more than a week, it was no wonder she never got any 'action' as Tony always told her. She saw him standing there with his famous DiNozzo smirk on his face and she couldn't help but throw her sponge at him before she pulled the shower curtain across the cubicle harshly.

"Outrageous." Tony growled a little before he continued to brush his teeth and look at his torso through the mirror.

He was such a vain character, and he knew it but it was part of his charm, and Kate knew that part as well.

She heard the growl and felt her cheeks flushing as he was making fun of her singing, and her obvious dancing around the shower cubicle. That was something Kate often did back home, but she hadn't been expecting company in the bathroom with her, so she hadn't held back on the shower musical routine, to Britney Spears' "Outrageous" song.

Caitlin just felt rather furious at Tony for being there, but at the same time she had kind of wanted him to be there and she knew that he had not intended on just brushing his teeth once he had discovered that she were in the shower and naked. How had he discovered that her legs had not been shaved in a week or perhaps more? The only logical explanation was that he had peeked around the curtain (risking physical abuse of some sort from Kate) to see her body under the spray of the water.

She could still hear him there in the bathroom and she sighed, "Tony…" she waited for his voice, a reply of any sort.

"Wonder of my life…?" he replied finally, wearing his usual DiNozzo smirk.

"What?" Kate challenged Tony then, peeking her head back around the end of the shower curtain to glare once again at him as he stood with that goofy, but charming and melting smirk.

"Hey, I'm just being a gentleman here." Tony told Kate.

"If you were being a gentleman, you wouldn't still be in the bathroom while I was showering." She pointed out.

"Oh." He chuckled a little, "That's true."

Kate just stood, staring back at Tony as if she were waiting on him to leave the bathroom still, which she kind of wanted him to do, as it had now turned awkward between them, and she could feel the flush rising in her cheeks.

"You know you love it, Kate." Tony spoke up and smirked, taking a step closer.

"What do I love?"

"Do I really have to answer that for you?"

Kate cleared her throat and nodded a little before the blush finally rose in her cheeks.

"Well, me. For a start." He began and smiled softer this time as he stepped closer to that cubicle, "You love the charm…my immaturity and stuff."

She let her eyebrow raise, "And stuff?" she asked before she let her eyes run the length of his body and she subconsciously licked her lips, letting her tongue run across her lower lip as she drank in the sight of Tony's body before her.

"Yeah, see, I know you love it." Tony smirked, victoriously.

"Tony, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You, and me."

"What?"

Tony had by now moved his hands to the towel that was wrapped around his waist, covering the parts he did not yet want to expose to Kate, but all of that was going to change very soon, he knew it. He watched her reactions as his hands grasped at the toweled material, ready to pull it away from his body.

"Tony…?" Kate was speechless as she watched him, and his hands ready to pull away that towel.

"You want me to Kate, I know you want me to."

"You don't know that." Kate shook her head as she finally tore her eyes away from Tony's lower torso to look up at his face, see his expression and to read the emotion behind his tone of voice.

"Kate, I know I want you." Tony told her in a quiet and un-Tony like tone, he knew she wouldn't have been expecting that one from him. So much so, it had left her absolutely speechless. He finally had taken that step in telling her what he had wanted to do in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two;**

* * *

Looking up into those eyes as she rested back against the cold tiles behind her, Kate knew that she had done right to let Tony use his charm and sex appeal on her to win her over. The brunette was having trouble with looking at Tony now as the water was still running over their bodies as they stood together in the cubicle, breathing heavily.

"Told ya, you wanted me." He winked to her, his sentence coming out in a frenzied tone as he pushed back Kate's sleek hair and he softly stooped a little to peck her lips, showing her that he wasn't being the usual tool he was.

"You don't give up easily, DiNozzo." Kate smirked to him before she blinked a few times and gave a soft giggle, the brunette then pressed her lips up to Tony's and softly blushed, she really didn't know why she was embarrassed and at what. Probably it was because Tony had never seen her naked before.

"I know." he breathed against her neck, feeling her hair sticking to her moist skin. The shower had long been turned off, they were just standing in the cubicle now, enjoying the closeness they shared without Gibbs or McGee barging in on them, "But you know you love it; me not giving up easily I mean." he smirked and softly nuzzled his nose to Kate's neck.

"We really should get out of this shower before the family start wondering where we are." Kate smiled to Tony, though she really didn't want to leave him or the shower. But they had a job to do; protect the family and the Navy Commander.

Tony nodded and gave a gentle sigh, "I guess we should, lets get ready." he smiled to her then but just stood there still.

"You're not moving."

"I know..." he smirked to Kate, staring at her, "Oh, right. Sorry Kate." he then edged out of the shower.

"Good, now we can get going on this case and protection detail." she huffed, not really wanting to move either, but she did. Kate shut off the water and sighed as she reached for her towel and she then wrapped it around herself and glanced to Tony, "Here, wear this." she handed him a bathrobe before stepping out of the cubicle and walking by him, her hair dripping tiny rivulets of the cooling water down her clavicles and under the towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Kate, I want to take you out to dinner when this case is finished. I do want to do this properly..." Tony smiled to her, picking up the sponge she had thrown at him earlier.

"I know, I'd like that." she smiled before moving towards the bathroom door to leave and go to the room they had been assigned before she left and then headed along the hallway to get dressed for the day's work ahead. Kate knew now that working with Tony was going to be hard.

A few minutes after she left the bathroom and got into the room she had been using, Kate received a phone call on her cell. It was Gibbs. He wasn't scheduled to call she and Tony for at least another fifteen minutes. Bewildered, Kate answered the call to him, "Agent Todd." she even remained professional while talking to her team leader, when she knew it was him before answering.

"What the hell, Kate?" came Gibbs' voice, hissing in her ear down the receiver.

"Excuse me?" she was even more bewildered now. Perhaps he hadn't had his coffee yet, or one of his ex-wives had called him.

"I told you that if you ever tried anything like that I wouldn't give you the chance to resign." Gibbs barked.

"Gibbs...I...I don't know what you're talking about, I really don't."

"You and DiNozzo...!"

Kate let out a slow, defeated breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You saw that...?" she finally found her voice again, and managed to increase the volume so Gibbs would be able to hear her.

"See? No." Gibbs retorted.

"Wh-"

"The husband called me, said the daughter couldn't get in the bathroom this morning. Thought it might have been her parents, but she saw her dad wandering round the kitchen in his boxers, mom went out for a jog..."

"Oh my God." Kate sighed and raked her fingers through her hair.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"He's finishing up in the bathroom." Kate looked to her lap, "Gibbs, I don't know what to say to make this situation any better..."

"Save it, Kate. I don't wanna hear it."

"Well, since Tony's the Senior Field Agent, aren't you destined to shoot him before me?" she tried.

"Kate." Gibbs' tone was signalling to her that it was a warning before he sighed and she heard him sipping his coffee, "Look, if you want to do...this with Tony, at least can you wait until you two are off the clock?"

"What?" she blinked absentmindedly as she stared at the wall ahead of her. _Did Gibbs really just say what I thought he said?_

"Kate, I don't want to get into this with you. Nothing else can happen while you're on protection detail, otherwise you'll be on with McGee, and Tony will be on with me."

"That's not necessary, Gibbs." she replied.

"You bet your ass it's not." he hung up on her.

Kate was stunned that Gibbs had hung up on her, not because of the action, he'd done it plenty times before, but because of how he just ended the conversation abruptly. She knew that if it was not something he wanted to talk about, he would just walk away, but this involved two of his agents, and he should talk about it with her, and Tony.

"I guess that means I'm not fired then." she said to herself before softly sighing. Kate heard Tony moving along the hallway, whistling to himself, she had to tell him about the phone call she'd just got from Gibbs.

* * *

**A/N; not a very long chapter, sorry gang. Read and review though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three;**

* * *

Looking to the screen together, Kate and Tony both sighed as they heard Gibbs' words. And he then hung up the video conference call with them. Kate blushed, turning away from the screen, and Tony just stayed still looking to the now black window where Gibbs had been. Kate heard Tony sigh and she shook her head a little, "I don't believe he just said that." she muttered a little and then looked to Tony who was standing next to her.

"Me either. That is not the Gibbs we know and love."

"What should we do?"

Tony turned to look to Kate and swiftly smirked.

She caught sight and scoffed immediately, "Tony!" she shook her head, "No. NO!"

"Aww, come on Katie...he said it's fine..."

"No, Tony. We'll wait until we get home." she replied, walking away with her own smirk across her face, head held high as she pictured the expression across Tony's face upon hearing her comment.

"Oh come on Kate, that's going to be like...early hours!" Tony whined.

"Then you'll just have to be patient, won't you?" she moved her face extremely close to his and pouted a little before smirking and moving backwards again, looking at him as she moved.

"Oh, that was cute, you think you'll get away with comments like that all day?"

"I don't think so..." Kate sighed a little before she smirked. Tony could've sworn he'd saw two red horns grow from her hairline as she spoke up and continued, "I know so."

"Hm, we'll see Agent Todd."

"We shall, _Special _Agent DiNozzo..." Kate winked to Tony before leaving.

"Special Agent, you got that right." he followed her and chuckled, "Gibbs is a great Boss, you know that right? Kate...?"

"I do, Tony...?" Kate looked to him, "How many bedrooms do you have?"


End file.
